


In the showers

by MB1221



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily accidentally walks in on Sam in the showers. Sexy times follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the showers

Emily had just finished a late night of studying in the library and making use of the school's track as she entered the locker room to take a shower. Her favorite part about burning the midnight oil like this was just how empty the locker rooms and showers were at this time of night, she could just relax, take her time and not worry about bumping into anyone she didn't want to see. Her other favorite part was that she didn't have to be modest, she could just strip naked and do whatever she needed to without having to worry about anyone around her, she loved being naked, she just wasn't too high on people staring if she didn't want them to.

After locking away her stuff she grabbed a towel and toiletries and went towards the showers. As she got closer she noticed the sound of running water and a familiar husky humming noise, 'dammit, I thought I'd be alone.' She thought to herself, but she was already here, might as well do what she planned and leave. When she entered the shower area she stopped dead in her tracks and couldn't stop staring at the sight presented to her.

Under the one of the middle nozzles was her friend Sam, running her fingers through her short hair, water running down her toned body. Emily was lost in a trance, watching Sam's muscles flex with each movement, her strong, toned arms, her powerful thighs from rock climbing and running, her tight ass like two rock hard mangos, she was sexy and Emily was loving the sight of her. After taking in the sight of the all star athlete before her she cleared her throat to announce her presence as she entered the showers saying

"Hey, Sammy, you're here late." Trying to sound casual while still looking at that amazing ass of hers. Sam tensed up and turned around and now she was the one staring at Emily's naked form as she tried getting the water how she wanted. Sam couldn't help but admire just how sexy the valedictorian was, 'wow, Emily, talk about hot.' Sam thought. Sam finally spoke up after getting a full look at the beauty, "Yeah, everything ran late, had to push the workout back a little. What about you?" She asked.

"This is my usual time, actually." Emily said as she turned around to watch Sam, smiling as the girl bent down to grab her body wash. 

After a few seconds of silence Sam started to hum a song that Emily recognized and Emily decided to sing the song and after the first verse Sam joined along. After they'd finished the song both were laughing together. Emily stopped and looked at Sam admiringly. "Hey, Sammy? Can you wash my back? I'm a little sore." Emily asked. Sam turned around and said "Yeah, you got it, no problem Em."

Sam walked over cautiously and took Emily's body wash in her hand and began washing her back. She massaged her back and shoulders making Emily moan pleased with the gentle contact and strong hands that were kneading her sore muscles. Emily was loving the contact so much she started to lean back into Sam's body, making the blonde grow bolder as she moved her hands down to massage Emily's lower back just above her butt cheeks and then to her hips as she pressed Emily against the shower wall and pressed her body to Emily's, Sam put her nose to Emily's hair and inhaled the sweet, flowery smell of her shampoo. 

Emily turned around in Sam's arms and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and looked into the athlete's eyes as she leaned forward to capture her lips. They shared a great kiss under the shower stream, each dancing back and forth trying to gain dominance until Sam placed Emily's hands above her head against the wall as Emily resigned to let Sam take the lead. She liked the way it felt to have Sam in the dominant role, taking the lead, bending Emily to her will, yeah she could get used to this.

Soon Sam moved so that she was pinning both of Emily's hands with one of hers as she moved down from to cup her face, then down tracing her collarbone then between her breasts and she reached over rub smooth circles over Emily's nipple, which made Emily moan into their kiss and push her chest forward into the blonde's strong hands. Soon Sam broke the kiss and started peppering kisses over every inch of Emily's exposed skin until she reached her vagina and started eating away at her sweet center.

Emily put her hands in Sam's hair telling her to keep the rhythm up. Sam was all to happy to do so as she picked up the pace making Emily's knees begin to buckle at the sheer pleasure she was experiencing under Sam's skillful mouth. Sam was like the perfect package, strong, compassionate, funny and oh so talented with her tongue, she made a mental note to see how proficient she was with a strap-on, the thought of Sam rocking in and out of her was enough to push her over the edge as she screamed out in pleasure and slid down the wall sitting in front of Sam who leaned in to place a soft kiss to her lips and Emily could taste herself on Sam's lips.

"You. Are. Amazing." Emily gushed as she reached out to rub Sam's powerful arms. Sam got up pulling Emily into her arms and finished rinsing off whatever was left and led her out to the lockers where she pressed Emily front first into the locker and started nibbling her ear and neck, leaving a series of bite marks as if to indicate that Emily was hers now and Emily couldn't be happier with the situation. 

"What're you up to tonight?" Sam asked as she reached down to squeeze Emily's ass, giving away why she was asking. "Mhm, nothing, tomorrow's my day off, what do you have in mind?" Emily asked with a few ideas of her own popping up. 

"Well, I want to bring you back to my place, get you in my bed and make you writhe, scream and moan all night long." Sam explained seductively making Emily bite her lip and gyrate in Sam's hands. "Sounds like a plan Sammy, let's go." And with that both girls slipped into just enough clothes to make it back to Sam's room where they immediately lost the articles of clothing and rushed to Sam's bed for a long, eventful night of fun.


End file.
